My Hero Academia : Winged Uprising
by Kamren The Writer
Summary: Recently, after the retirement of All Might, a new student, hailing from the United States, joins the students of Class 1-A as he trains to be one of the greatest heroes of his generation. During his journey, his blurred past will unravel and he'll confront dangerous challenges along with his new friends! How will he fare? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 : Newcomer's Arrival : Part 1…_**

Memories have strange and unknown origins sometimes. One minute you'll remember something completely pointless and irrelevant to whatever it was you were doing beforehand, then you'll get distinct descriptions from your brain about something you saw or heard as a young child the next, this happens to me more often than not, whether I liked it or not. No matter how I thought about it, it always came back to me with the same results, A girl, the color green, and resemblance to a part of Japan, although I can't remember exactly where.

I've been told that I was in Japan for about a year with my father, but that was when I was about 4 or 5, so I can't pick up a trace of what exactly happened during my stay there, but I'm sure it must've been a wonderful place for someone like me at the time.

For the about two years now, I've been curious to what these messages and images in my brain meant, and now I believe I might get my chance. "Come again Mom? I just want to make sure I heard you correctly." I hesitated towards my mother, **_Amber Dillard._**

She sighs, then begins to repeat what she said. "What I said is that a school in Japan is interested in your quirk. You have wanted to go there for a while now ever since I told you, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it to be this soon. I just thought it wouldn't be for a good couple of years until I became a hero myself. I barely had the opportunity to practice my power outside of school, and to be completely honest, I had a different reason for going there in the first place."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her cause she'd tell me who that girl was instantly. I know it sounds like a stupid reason for avoiding a question, but I feel like it would be better if I found out by surprise.

"Well...I want to check out the outstanding landmarks, I hear they're one of the best in the world." I fibbed.

For the next few weeks, My family did what they could to make whatever funds possible in order for me to attend at this school, apparently it's simply called **_"U.A Academy,"_** for all I know, it could be a school specialized for the quirks able to fight crime, or it could just be another institution that experiments on individual quirks as well as regular school activities like Homecoming and such. Either way, I was going to go back to Japan.

After the past month, My mom made enough money for me, her, and my brother, _**Jayden**_ , to make it to the other side of the world, we then said our goodbyes to our friends, coworkers and bosses. Once that past, we were finally ready to make our new lives a reality and started to pack our belongings, we arrived at the airport and started looking for our flight. While we were walking, I got curious and asked Mom "What part of Japan are we going to anyway?"

"Musutafu. Ironically, it was the same place we lived in before we came back to America. Who knows, maybe we'll find our old place along the way." She pondered. It's a nice thought but I wouldn't count on it personally, it's been so long that it could have possibly been demolished by a demolition crew or something.

Anyways, after a hour or so, the plane arrived and we got on as soon as we could. I'll say, this was my second time taking flight, first time coming to Alabama from Florida, and it feels just as refreshing as the first. The seat cushions, the rear window looking out to the sky, the peanuts provided by the flight attendants, I sometimes wish it could never end. Once we finally got settled in our seats, the usual instructions for plane safety were said over the intercom and as ordered, we followed it. After that, I got my package of peanuts and a cup of water offered by the attendants, then I turned on my tablet to watch some anime I downloaded in preparation, it was going to be about 16 hours until we arrived in Japan so I had some time on my hands.

Once the 4 hour mark hit, my arms and legs started to feel numb, and I started to yawn.

"You getting tired Kamren? You look a bit stiff." asked my ever so curious step-brother, Jayden.

"Me? Yeah...a little bit, I just might head off to sleep."

"Alright, I'll let you know if something comes up."

I nod my head and started to doze off into the world of dreams, ready for my mind's games. First comes a serene field of grass and flowers, the touch feels identical to it's real counterpart, the air breezing across my skin is fresh,the pollen from the flowers is heavenly in all its glory, and yet…why does it all feel so familiar?

A voice calls to me, a girl's voice specifically. She says "Remember...Kamren," in a echoey tone, looping itself repeatedly.

"Who are you? Remember what?" I ask the anonymous voice, but all I get is the same response, that message. Suddenly, someone is revealed in the distance, it's blurred sure, but it's a person for certain.

"Hey, wait up!" I tell the figure as I run towards it, but it fades away as I get close enough.

"Damn...Almost had it that time." I spoke aloud. This has never happened before in any of my previous dreams, at least the ones I remember having, anyway. Either this meant I was closer to finding her, or my mind wanted to mess with me for some unexplained reason, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm convinced in believing the latter.

It all goes quiet after that, no return of the figure or the voice, just me and my lonesome inside my dreams. Then, I hear a male voice calling out to me, I'd figure it must be my brother trying to wake me up, didn't think so much time would pass during your dreams, guess that's why I barely remember them on the first place. I use the old pinch yourself technique and I wake up to a happy, orange haired brother telling me to get up, I look out to the window next to me and it appears that we've made it to the other airport, what a relief.

The three of us headed out the plane and into the place to pick up our luggage, after that, we paid for a rental car and rode through the city to explore our new home. As we looked around, I noticed some footage on a humongous tv screen on a building showing a muscular man in some superhero outfit, his hair was blonde, his eyes pupil-less and facial expressions incredibly bizarre. There was only one man in the world who could fit that expression.

 ** _"All Might!? What's he doing here!?"_** I shouted

"Oh? I thought you knew that All Might protects this city, you are a fanboy aren't you?" Mom answered.

"Yeah! I mean, who wouldn't be? He has amazing powers and risks his life everyday just for the safety of his people. Anyone that can do that gets my respect full time." I respond to her question.

I've been following his adventures on the other side of the planet for God knows how long, after seeing him smile on his path to victory and fame, I became a instant fan. Through the years, I've been following every article that had his face, covers of his fights and interviews with the symbol himself, however...he has retired due to his recent fight, a fight that took all of his power to win.

Ever since the world lost its hero, many have been given the chance to be the next greatest hero, but I on the other hand have different goals, I only hope to be a great inspiration to others as he has been for me, even if I'm not widely known by other heroes. That is my dream.

"I'm sure you'll be able to meet a bunch of upcoming heroes once you get to school."

"I can only hope to imagine, Mom." I say, smiling up at the beautiful, blue sky.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, we arrived at our new house, at least the one I'll be living in at the moment. From what the school has told my mom, I'll be living in dorms with my classmates, so I'll be moving whatever stuff I can carry to U.S.A, for the time being, I'm stuck to sleeping on the floor till tomorrow.

In my room, I take my time watching the recently ended sports festival, I didn't have time to watch them live so I downloaded the stream on my laptop to watch offline just in case internet goes out. So far I'm in the quarter finals, and it's a matchup against classmates of "Class 1A", if I remember correctly. **_Ochaco Uraraka_** , a girl who can levitate anyone or thing with the palms of her fingertips, versus **_Katsuki Bakugo_** , a boy whose explosive on both his quirk and temper.

At the beginning of the fight, Ochaco ran towards Bakugo at above-average speeds, but she was blown away each time she attempted to use her quirk on him to send him out of bounds. Everytime she lunged, he exploded, she got back up, rinse and repeat, I on the other hand felt like turning it off. Her pretty face getting burnt marks from the explosions, as well as the rest of her body. She almost had him with the shirt decoy, but that went to no avail, and even so she didn't hesitate to dash again each time she got up.

The crowd boos relentlessly, I wanting to join them. Then one of the judges, ** _Eraserhead_** , calls out the crowd for their "selfishness and inability to attention to detail," I'll say that while he isn't wrong in some regard, Bakugo should have gone a bit easier on her, it makes him look a hit villainous in contrast. While no one, Ochaco did say something to her opponent that caught me off-guard.

"I think it's about time." she hinted.

I was scratching my head at this, I was completely confused with what she meant, that was until this happened.

"Thank you Bakugo...for keeping your eyes focused on me."

Ochaco closed off as her fingertips connected to each hand. Suddenly from above the arena, rocks of a variety of sizes fall on the both of them. That's when it hit me, everytime a explosion hit the ground, she hid in the ashes and used her quirk on the flying arena debris, making them float above the arena, since the ashes covered his line of sight, he couldn't see them float, he would have blew them up otherwise.

"Nice! Way to go Ochaco!" I cheered.

I know by now it already passed, but I was glad nonetheless, the falling arena shards should be enough to keep Bakugou distracted long enough for Ochaco to land her hands on him. It was all over...that was what I foolishly thought.

As she took her chance to strike, Bakugo lifted his right hand, opened it wide, and a huge explosion covered the air, destroying all the debris in sight. I… I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it didn't matter if she could pull it off, it was entirely useless.

"N… No way… did that just happen?" I stuttered.

Ochaco fell back, her face ill-struck with emotionless expressions, like everyone else, she must've been unimaginably broken inside. She was the only one in those shoes with that feeling inside her, and I can understand why. Meeting defeat is never easy, but it's something we all come to at some point, this being no exception.

Even after all of that, she refuses to stand down. She gets back up on her feet, wanting to continue the fight.

"Ochaco...please stand down." I pleaded. It was hopeless since it already happened about a month ago, I know, but it means nothing to me now, I just want this to end.

As Ochaco begins to run again, she trips on herself and falls like a corpse hitting the floor. The arena goes silent, except for the low-audible cries of the fallen heroine in training, it makes me want to shed tears as well. I don't know about anyone else, but I saw something in her face that told me she was troubled for another reason, I can't tell what, but it was there somehow.

After the fight, she was transported to a nurse and the fights continued as expected. Disgustingly, Bakugo came in first place, with _**Shoto Todoroki**_ , son of **_Endeavor_** , coming in second place, and **_Fumikage Tokoyami_** , who's quirk brings out a shadowy monster who resembles him facewise, coming in third place. Oddly enough they all came from Class 1A, even some of the runners up came from that class, I'm quite fascinated.

The Festival stream was over, and although it was enjoyable to watch for the most part, I can't get the image of Ochaco's crying face out of my head. I tried watching cute cat videos, staring at my blank, default-colored wall, and other means I could attempt, but no matter what I choose, nothing comes close to even wiping the surface of her face away. I feel horrible on how Bakugo treated Ochaco, if only I could hug her right now. **  
**

* * *

It's been hours since I watched the Ochaco vs Bakugo fight, and I still can't sleep with the image in my head, with her in my head, probably best if I don't think about too much, it'll only make it worse, if I worry more, I won't be able to think for tomorrow on my first day.

"Let's see, what else happened at the festival?" I thought to myself. Besides "that fight," there was another one that was particularly interesting, Shoto Todoroki vs Izuku Midoriya being that fight.

To state the previous, Shoto Todoroki is the son of Endeavor, a pro hero second only to the one and only All Might. Todoroki can not only produce heat and flames like his father, but he also can use ice to freeze his opponents, he tends to use his ice mainly while he rarely uses his flames. The right side of his body contains his ice part of the quirk while the left side has his warm part of the quirk

 ** _Izuku Midoriya_** is quite possibly my personal favorite due to the strangeness of his quirk and his seemingly strong spirit. His quirk allows him to produce a strong amount of power from his body, but at the cost of breaking his bones, his spirit and confidence is also fascinating, especially when he was talking to Todoroki in the fight.

During the fight, Izuku was saying something about Todoroki's quirk, mainly his flamed half.

"It's your quirk...Not his!" screamed Midoriya during his fight with Todoroki.

Something about that seems a tiny bit off, obviously Izuku is talking about the fire inherited by Endeavor, but it seems as if Todoroki didn't want to use his father's fire for a reason more than what most people think. Could it be possible that Endeavor and his son have some drama between them? I can't say for sure, but it's something to think about.

Another thing that caught me off-guard was Endeavor's sudden appearance near the end of the match, he was spouting quote on quote "encouragement" for Todoroki when he finally unleashed the fire within him, something about "The reason why I created you." or something along those lines.

Lastly, something about Izuku using all his fingers to use his quirk and even using them more than once, bleeding profusely, is intriguing and heroic, he'd be willing to sacrifice his left hand just to gain victory, It could seem idiotic in other eyes, and I could see why, you can't use that type of power and not expect to need healing afterwards. On the other hand however, if in a real situation where he'd be against a strong villain, he'd be truly heroic in the eyes of others, sacrificing his own body just to protect citizens.

Thinking more about the fight, I took notice that the image from the Ochaco vs Bakugo fight seemed to fade away. I smiled in relief and said to myself

"Looks like I'll be sleeping a bit better tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Newcomer's Arrival : Part 2…**_

Morning came, today was the day where I'd be moving into the school, today was the day where I'd meet other spectacular students with amazing quirks, today is the day where I would enroll into U.A Academy, home to Heroes in training. Luckily, the school staff was kind enough to have a moving company move my stuff to my dorm room yesterday so I'm only expecting to unpack.

Once I got properly dressed for the day, ate breakfast, and said my farewells to Jayden, Mom and I got in the car and drove off to the school. During the majority of the ride, we remained silent while the other cars in the metallic herd honked their horns and rode to their destinations. It was only until it was just our car on the road that one of us decided to speak.

"Is there something bothering you, Kamren?"

"Huh?" I raise a eyebrow at her question, I guess she heard me talking to myself last night about the sports festival, note to self : Never talk to yourself, even if no one is around. "You overheard me last night, didn't you?"

"Jayden was walking to the bathroom and I suppose he heard you saying stuff about that sports festival, he asked me to talk to you about it because he felt concerned for your well being. He also told me that you cried a bit, too." She explains.

"Heh heh heh, Jayden's so protective of me, isn't he?" I chuckle in amusement. She joins me in the laughter, lifting the mood temporarily before getting back on track.

"I'm just worried about the school you're going to. From what I heard from the news, that school has been a target for a "League of Villains", as they put it"

As soon as she said the name of that group, my eyes widened open and my tongue felt like hiding inside my throat. The League of Villains is a, for lack of a better term, league of horrendous criminals who seek to change the world in their image, and it seems they succeeded in one task...taking out the symbol of peace, and if what my mom is saying is true...then I have to keep my guard up and stay observant.

"Yes, I understand your concerns and your frustration, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You better be, young man! Or I won't hesitate to take you out of the school and send us straight back to the U.S." She ferociously warned

"Right, I won't let you down!"

Minutes later, The quietness began to seep in again and before we knew it, we were outside the perimeters of U.A Academy, the school for upcoming heroes and heroines in training, the two blue tall buildings representing the many heroes that passed and their high pride.

"Well...This is the place, I'm gonna be stuck here for the next couple of years."

I turn to Mom and she had tears running down her face, but they weren't tears of sadness nor loss, but tears of being a proud parent to a hero who will strive at nothing to be the best he is of what he's capable of. I go to hug her since this will the last time we talk face to face for some time. After a while, we let each other go and she began to speak again

"Call me every other week so the three of us can have something to do, and bring a friend along too if you'd like...I want to meet as many people from your school as possible."

"I will Mom, you both take care now, you hear."

We both smiled at each other and she walked back to the car and drove off.

"I love you baby!" She yelled out the car window as she rode into the sunset.

I waved in response and from that point on, I was all down to me and my next move as the newest member of UA Academy **  
**

* * *

I headed inside the main facility and went to the office to find my schedule, once I made it there, I was met by an old woman with a medical needle as a cuetip in her hair, her size was surprisingly short as she'd be as high as the top of a regular school chair.

"Why hello dearie, how may I help you today?" The short woman asked

"Well, you see...I'm new here and I was wondering if I could receive my schedule, do you think you could find that for me please?"

"Lemme see, what's your name kid?"

"Kamren, Kamren Campbell."

"Ahh yes, you're that newbie everyone's been talking about, I think I have your file somewhere around here.."

Newbie? Jeez that was kinda embarrassing, and I've been spread around already before I even got here? Must be famous then.

"There we go, Kamren Campbell, you're with **_Class 1A_** and when you go to the dormitories, the building will have your class's name on it. My name is **_Recovery Girl_** and I'm the school nurse, so if you have any injuries that need to be fixed, come down to my office and I'll heal you the best I can." She introduced

"Thank you, Recovery Girl. I'll keep in check." I thanked as I walked out of the office and headed out to find my classroom.

On the way there, I was stared down at by the other students in the hallways, some looked with faces of curiosity and some looked with faces of concern, but most of them just murmured to themselves

"Hey, it's that new guy everybody's talking about." One guy spoke.

"You serious? He looks like any other quirkless kid." Another commented.

"They say he's going to Class 1A." A girl joined in.

"1A huh? Well he better watch himself, or he'll won't make it through the rest of the year." A fourth replied.

I turn to face the commentators, their faces stood up and looked at me.

"You got something to say? Then say it to my face." I directed them

"Sorry! We're just worried for you is all." The girl replied with a concerned grin on her face.

"Why should any of you be worried? And why are you bad mouthing my classmates?"

"You're joking right? Haven't you seen the sports festival or the USJ incident?" Said the first.

That's right, the USJ, a secure location of the school was attacked earlier this year because of the **_League of Villains_** , and Class 1A was at the main center of it all, both of the teachers of the class sustained minor injuries and All Might had to step in to keep everything under control. The Villains lost but that was their beginning of popularity till when All Might lost his title as the number one hero. As for the sports festival, I've seen enough of it already.

"Yes, I am fully aware of both situations that occurred, and you shouldn't shame the class for both of them, let alone one."

I walked away from the group before anyone else would notice, leaving them with that statement. I wanted to say more but that would have to wait till another day came, I don't want to start any trouble with anyone on my first day. After getting used to how the classes were organized, I finally found the class I was looking for. The door of the classroom was massively huge, are giants supposed to be in here or something? Because if not, looks like they're really compensating for something.

"Welp...here goes nothing." I gulped.

I opened the the door and stood in front of me was a man with bands around his neck, his eyes appear tired, clothes all black and hair looking like he just woke up from bed.

"There you are, I was starting to wonder if you were going to skip class on the first day." He turned to me, getting the rest of the class's attention.

"Oh no sir, I don't plan on skipping any of my lessons, forgive me for my late presence, the school is hard to navigate." I responded to the teacher.

"That's fine, just be earlier to class next time. My name is _**Shota Aizawa**_ , and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. If you don't mind, take a seat next to Yaoyorozu, she's freely provided a desk for you so be sure to thank her." He pointed to a girl who was in the last row of students, more specifically, the far right from where I was standing

I walked to the back of the class and took my seat, I took a notebook and a pencil from my backpack and set them up on the desk. I then turned to this **_"Yaoyorozu"_** , Her hair was black with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail, it suited her quite well honestly. If I also remember, she was also in the festival, but she lost to Fumikage Tokoyami while trying to defend herself

"Thank you, madam. I'm grateful for your service." I thanked Yaoyorozu.

She was going to say something else, but Aizawa cut her off before she could respond to me.

"Now class, I was going to plan some hero training for us today, but since our new student is here, I think I'll be nice this once and give you all time to get to know him for today. I'll be in the teacher's lounge if anything comes up, I trust you all to behave yourselves when I'm out, especially you Mineta." He declares to us, he then leaves the room to leave us to our own desires.

"Wait, why was I singled out?" A short boy, about the size of Recovery Girl, with purple, ball-shaped hair exclaimed, I presumed that this was that "Mineta" kid Aizawa mentioned. The rest of the class glared at him in the face as if they knew he was guilty for a murder.

"Don't act like you don't know what he's talking about!" Yelled a boy who stood and chopped his arms up and down repeatedly in Mineta's direction. He also had glasses like me as well as a hairstyle similar to my own.

"Hold up, I'm sorry, what are you all talking about? What's wrong with him?" I piped in, curious as to why Mineta was targeted.

The kid who stood up looked towards me and walked over to my desk. "My name is **_Tenya Iida_** and I'm the class representative! And to answer your question, **_Minoru Mineta_** is unfortunately our class pervert!" He introduced himself

"Oh you don't say, I should've guessed since he's flashing his balls." I joked around. Seems like I made quite the introduction as some of the students laughed at my joke.

"Oh come on! Even the new guy swings at me, can't I ever get a break?!" Complained Mineta.

One by one, my newly acquainted classmates started to walk up to my table, one being a green haired boy who looked rather familiar among some of the others.

"Hey there, nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Izuku Midoriya, I presume?" I cut him off.

"That's right! But how did you know my name?" He asked

"I watched your fights at the Sports Festival very recently, and I must say, I'm impressed by your powers." I complimented.

Just as I finished talking, Izuku started to murmur to himself...and it kinda freaked me out a bit, but I guess I should expect that if some random person I didn't know knew my name.

"Deku, stop talking to yourself! You're scaring him!" Said a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes. She sported 2 long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back. I could fully recognize that face, she had two little pink spots on her cheeks, one on each side, and there was one girl I was aware of that had that type of description.

"Wait! Aren't you Ochaco Uraraka?" I asked her. She jumped at my question, probably due to the same reason I knew Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you saw my fight too?"

"Pretty much, how are you holding up by the way? I heard you were in a somewhat bad condition."

"Oh yeah, Recovery Girl managed to heal my injuries enough for me to walk so that's good."

"Well that's good. Anyways, I'm Kamren, Kamren Campbell, and it's a pleasure to meet you all." I smiled.

It seemed like everything was going my way, I made a good impression with my classmates, I got around the school pretty good, and I even managed to see my Mom cry tears of joy. It was all going perfectly...that was until **_"He"_** ruined the mood for me

* * *

"Shut it extra! The last thing I need another pest in the way of becoming number one!" Yelled a blonde, spiky-haired classmate who I also knew due to the Sports Festival, after all...he was the one that won it after all.

"Oh look, it's the mutt from the festival." I insulted Katsuki Bakugo. He didn't take that kindly as he walked up to my desk with an angered face and death on his eyes. The others had their jaws dropped as it seemed like no one ever insulted Katsuki in that manner before.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" He raged.

"You heard what I said, Bakugo. I must admit, you've been spread around my previous school like wildfire when you first won a month ago."

"I don't care how 'well' my damn name's spread, don't fuckin' talk to me," The blondie warned.

Now that I've gotten his attention, I think it's only appropriate if I faced him about what happened at the festival. I'm not going to waste such an opportunity like this, not here, not now.

"I saw how you treated Uraraka in the sports festival, Bakugo, and quite frankly...I don't stand by your type of heroism." Ochaco stood there, eyes wide open at my sentence

"Who?" he scoffed. "Round face? Who cares, I beat her ass."

This guy...he clearly shows no remorse for what happened, well...here goes nothing.

"I care. I care especially because you're supposed to be a hero, right? I don't care how you feel towards others, you should not leave those types of marks both physically and mentally, and I'm not saying that just because she is a girl, but because no one deserves that much punishment."

The atmosphere of the classroom dropped, and the students had looks on their faces that said "Someone has to stop this before it gets any worse."

Katsuki scoffed. "I don't give a damn about your philosophies, okay? I do what the hell I want, her feelings don't mean shit to me. So you can turn the hell around, or I'll blast your damn face off." In the palms of his hands, sparks started to emit and I had to think of something fast, the last thing I need is a destroyed classroom with double a dozen students injured all because of a verbal fight.

"Now don't get too cocky, you use your quirk in this room and Aizawa will put you in detention for about a week at the minimum for property damage, and I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

He started to back off and retreated back to his desk, putting his headphones in and spent the rest of class resting his head. Izuku and Ochaco had faces of surprise and shock written all over them as well as the others, I on the other hand just sighed in relief that nothing too horrible happened

"Jeez, I don't think I've seen Kacchan back off anyone like that before." commented Izuku.

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by the name he used for Katsuki. "Why'd you call him Kacchan, Midoriya?"

"We grew up together and we used to call each other names, he'd call me Deku and I'd call him Kacchan."

"But isn't 'Deku' a word associated with something negative? If so, why let Uraraka call you that?"

"Oh! Well...she said it sounded kinda cute and that it gave off a good vibe..." He spoke quietly

"Cute?" I looked over at Ochaco and she blushed. "Care to explain?"

"Don't blame me! It does sound cute!" She exclaimed.

I started chuckling at her reaction. "Its fine, I was just curious, honestly!"

Ochaco started to calm down a bit and her blushing minimized to just the pink dots on her face, speaking of the color pink, another girl joined our conversation along with two boys, one with red,spiky hair and the other with yellow hair with a lightning bolt on it. The girl had pink skin and hair to match, she also had two horns on her hair, and if I'm gonna admit, I was digging her style.

"Hi! My name's **_Mina Ashido_ **and these guys are **_Denki Kaminari_** and **_Eijiro Kirishima_**." said the pink skinned girl.

"Sup! How you fitting in?" asked the red haired boy, he was Eijiro Kirishima.

"Rather well surprisingly, but I can't say the same for Bakugo unfortunately."

"Oh don't mind him, he's usually grumpy like that." replied the yellow haired boy, he was Denki Kaminari.

"Yeah, 'Grumpy' is the last term I'd associate with temper tantrum over there."

"Anyway...we were wondering if you wanted to hang out after school later, it'll be fun!" offered Mina.

"I would, but I gotta unpack my stuff back at the dorms, and that'll take the rest of the day." I kindly declined.

"Then we'll help you unload! It'll be our thanks to you for not letting Bakugo wreck the class."

I pondered at the thought for a bit, I could use the help and it would strengthen my bonds with everyone else. "Oh hell, you got me, meet me at my room if anyone else wants to help me out, the more the merrier."

"I shall accept your request! A perfect team building exercise as well as well balanced fitness!" said Tenya. You know… for someone representing the class, he sure plays his role.

"I'll help too!" joined Izuku.

"Count me in!" pitched Ochaco.

I smiled in delight, "Thanks guys! I won't forget this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : School Nights**

After many hours of academic learning from the teachers, the light from the sky retired for now and soon the night came to put an end to the school day. While rest of the students relaxed on the couch in the main room, I and the others headed to what I assumed was my room, given that no one has claimed to use it.

" _So you're telling me no one once thought to use this as a means to benefit themselves?"_ I asked

" _Well, when Tenya asked about it, he told us that room was reserved for something later on down the line, so we just rolled with it."_ answered Izuku.

" _I see...anyways, let's get started with the boxes."_ I suggested. The group nodded their heads in agreement as I opened the door to the cardboard box-filled space.

" _Jeez dude, did you bring everything you had from your house?"_ asked Kaminari.

" _Sort of."_ I simply responded. I grabbed some scissors from the nearby counter and handed the others one each, from there we started to cut the tape and opened the boxes, taking out the Styrofoam and from inside the cardboard revealed..

" _Hey Kamren, what's this?"_ asked Ochaco as she pulled out a green curtain.

" _Ahh, looks like you found my green screen."_

" _Green screen?"_ said a confused Mina.

" _It's what movie directors use to bring actors to other places, like alien worlds, in the final product of the film."_ explained Tenya

" _So you make movies?"_ continued Mina

" _Not exactly, just skits on YouTube, nothing else beyond that. I haven't been able to make any before coming here, so I might get back on that later on when the weekend comes."_

" _Can we get in on the action? Sounds like fun."_ asked Kirishima

" _Sure, It'd be nice to have help every once in a while. Most of my projects are mostly done by one person, and it can be a loadful sometimes."_ I chuckle, picking up a laptop from one of the boxes.

" _Wow! Kamren, where'd you get all of this?"_ exclaimed Izuku. I turned to him in confusion and there in his hands was a All Might themed blanket, behind him lied three opened boxes filled to the brim with All Might merchandise. As you do when someone finds an embarrassing collection of a celebrity, my face went completely red and I took the blanket from him, covering my face.

" _Whatcha mean, Midoriya?! The obviously not real All Might figurines and merchandise I have!? You're a riot!"_ I laughed nervously, failing miserably to hide the blanket and the remaining boxes.

" _We got another one…"_ chuckled Ochaco and Mina.

" _Keep it down, newbie! Some people are tryna fuckin' sleep around here!"_ yelled Bakugo in the distance. Great, the last thing I need is " _ **Explosion Boy"**_ sleeping across the hall, but I'll give him credit where it's due, it is getting darker outside and some people might go to sleep earlier than others.

" _Um...is it too late to change rooms?"_ I joked.

" _Oh you'll be fine, Bakugo's a nice guy once you get to know him better, right Midoriya?"_ enlightened Kirishima, only now noticing that our green haired friend was too focused on the All Might collection.

" _You really seem to admire All Might a lot, don't you Deku?"_ said Ochaco.

Izuku turned to us, holding a action figure, finally realized what's going on. " _Huh? Well yeah, he's simply amazing and he inspires everyone around him..."_ He stops suddenly and his smile of positivity slowly turns to one of frowns and sadness, we all could tell what those facial expressions were referring too.

Ever since All Might retired from being the number one Symbol of Peace, the world has been affected for the better or the worse, on one hand, you have many of a new generation stepping up to fill his place, but on the other, lies a society filled to the brim with villians waiting to strike at anytime. It scares me like you wouldn't believe, knowing that the fate of the world could turn a 180° at any second is both unpleasant and spine tingling. The room became silent, many of us sharing the same feelings as Midoriya, including myself.

" _Hey…did you guys ever get lessons from him?"_ I asked, trying to make small talk.

" _Yeah, he was our hero studies teacher."_ answered Kirishima.

" _Then he must've taught you to have a fighting spirit at some point, right?"_

The others were scratching their heads in confusion, as if they didn't seem to recall their teacher mentioning anything in that regard, huh…guess he didn't get to that part yet.

" _Strange...anyway, I'm sure he knows how important he means to the class, and I'm also willing to bet that he'd cheer everyone up with his heroic smile and attitude."_ I enlightened.

My fellow classmates looked up at me, smiling lightly once again at my positive enforcement.

" _Why don't we start finishing up soon? The others are probably waiting for us out in the living room."_ suggested Mina.

We nodded our heads and continued where we left off, picking up the materials from the boxes and decorating the room.

After an hour and a half later, the room, once an empty space with nothing but loaded cardboard, turned into a living arena I've only just recently been able to require. Over in the corner, the 10x10 green screen is hanged up with a tiny tripod and light stands just across from it, on the other side of the room lied a desk with a desktop monitor hooked up to a television, next to it was a laptop more suited for video games whenever I wanted to do something else for a change, and in the main center of it was a king sized mattress over in the other corner with the closet right off the edge of the bed.

" _Excellent job everyone! This place looks pitch perfect!"_ celebrated Tenya, once again chopping his arms up and down in the air.

" _Are you always like that? So upbeat and enthusiastic?"_ I asked the class president.

" _Of course, It's my duty as class president to keep everyone's heads high and mighty!"_ Tenya responds, halting his arms.

" _I understand that, but don't you think you can relax a bit? It's kinda embarrassing..."_ I sighed.

" _Yeah, you tend to embarrass yourself more times than not, Tenya."_ supported Kaminari.

Tenya backed up a bit, blushing a bit as of response to our criticism. " _I'm sorry everyone! I'll make sure to change my current setting to that that'll satisfy your likeness!"_ Tenya announced.

" _You don't have to change your entire style of personality, just the embarrassing ones."_ I clarified.

" _I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm gonna head out to see the girls."_ spoke Mina as she left to join her friends.

" _Now that she mentions it, I'm gonna go see what everyone's up to. Wanna come?"_ Kirishima asked me.

" _I'll meet you there, I'm gonna lay down a bit."_

" _Alright then, see you then."_ Kirishima said as he, along with the others, left to their own devices.

* * *

Tired and exhausted to an extent, I opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of , drinking the sugar-filled liquid thus waking me up for a little while longer. After regaining my strength, thanks to the soda, I headed out the room to join everyone else.

On my way there, I turned to a corner only to find a purple ball-haired Mineta creeping around the halls.

" _Hey Mineta, whatcha doing 'round here?"_ I asked him.

He jumps, startled by my sudden appearance. " _Oh, hey Kamren! Just hanging out as usual!"_ he chuckles nervously.

" _Right….Listen, We're all gonna be in the main room, care to join me there?"_

" _I'll catch up eventually, anyway, I got some important business to attend to, see ya there!"_ Mineta shrugs off as he dashes someplace else, leaving me in the dust. For someone of his size, he knows how to scurry his little feet in a hurry.

After...whatever that was, I managed to find myself joined together with the rest of my classmates, minus the girls, a couple of the boys I haven't met yet and Mineta

" _Oh hey, it's the new guy. Name's_ _ **Sero Hanta.**_ " Introduced one of the classmates. There wasn't anything too noticeable about him other than the absurdity that was his elbows, but I did at least know one thing prior to meeting Sero in person.

" _Hold up a minute, aren't you the_ ' _Nice Try' kid who lost in the first round brackets?"_ I jokingly referenced when he was humiliatingly overpowered by Todoroki in the Sports Festival.

" _Pretty much…"_ Sero responded with a hint of shame in his voice.

" _Sorry about that."_ I apologized.

" _Nah, don't sweat it. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."_

I sighed in relief and sat down on the green couch, relaxing on it's soft surface. Next to me was Kirishima and Kaminari, sitting in the chair was Sero, and standing in the center was Tenya.

" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't there supposed to be more male students or was I hallucinating?"_ I asked curiously.

" _They decided to turn in for tonight, said they were too tired from math class."_ explained Tenya.

" _Makes sense in my opinion, never was great when it came to either Algebra or Geometry."_

" _You get used to it after a while."_ said Sero.

" _Tell that to any school I've been in, they'll give you the same results."_ I sighed, grabbing a T.V remote, ready to surf through the channels.

" _Hi boys.."_ voiced a female outside of the current group of males. We turned our heads to the voice's direction to find Mina and Ochaco, along with the remaining girls from the class, walking to our presence. One of the girls walked up to me and reached out her hand.

" _I don't think I properly introduced myself earlier, I'm_ _ **Momo Yaoyorozu**_ _, it's very nice to meet you."_ introduced the girl.

" _Oh right, you're the kind woman that created the desk for me. Kamren Campbell, nice to make your acquaintance."_ I replied, shaking Momo's hand.

Coming up next to Momo, and I can't believe I'm saying this, was a floating pair of women's clothing, particularly a pink panda shirt with a skirt to match. " _Hey there! Wassup?"_ asked the piece of fabric, resembling a cheery female tone.

Catching me off guard with the sudden, and might I say 'unnerving' appearance, I jumped back behind the couch, hitting head first on the floor. " _You ok there? Did you get a concussion?"_ asked a worrying Tenya.

" _I'm fine….She j-just threw me off guard there. I've never seen a quirk that turned anyone transparent before."_ I responded, grunting back on my feet.

" _I'm not so sure whether to feel flattered or insulted."_ said the invisible girl.

" _Sorry...anyways, let's start over properly. Whom is it I'm talking to?"_

" _ **Toru Hagakure**_ _, or you could call me..._ _ **Invisible Girl!**_ " She exclaimed, jumping in the air with flying colors.

" _Obvious hero name is obvious."_ mocked Kaminari. Walking up to him was the last of the girls, she had a sleeveless blue t-shirt with a U.A uniform zipped open. She clenched her left fist and knocked Kaminari out cold, me and the rest of the boys stood there in shock of the sudden K.O. As Sero and Kirishima turned to their unconscious friend, this girl walked towards me, ready to start her introduction.

" _I'm_ _ **Jiro Kyoka**_ _, and I hope you aren't as much as a jackass as he is."_ said the girl.

" _N-not at all, and nice to M-meet you."_ I stuttered nervously, hoping I wouldn't be knocked out like him.

After Kaminari was revived by his friends, I couldn't help but notice something was bothering Toru, who was looking around the room confused.

" _Um girls, where's Tsu? Wasn't she supposed to be here too?"_ she asked her girlfriends.

" _Tsu said she'll come eventually, she had to grab some groceries first."_ explained Ochaco.

Curious to an extent, I joined in on their conversation. " _She a classmate of ours?"_

" _Yeah, she was supposed to be in class today but she was feeling a bit sick. So that's why you didn't see her earlier."_

" _I see."_ I took notice at my surroundings and also realized we were missing someone else. " _Speaking of which, where's Midoriya?"_

" _He went off to train before it went dark."_ answered Tenya. I raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, from what I remember from the Sports Festival, Midoriya's quirk, while being a powerful one, results in physical knockback causing broken bones.

" _Hold on, shouldn't someone be watching him train? If I remember correctly, he destroys his arms and legs each time he uses his quirk. If he isn't careful, he could unintentionally kill himself."_ I worried.

Tenya put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes with confidence. " _Midoriya will be fine, he's been training hard and like everyone here, he's improved his quirk to a point where It's less self-destructive than it used to be."_

" _You sure? 'Less Self-Destructive' implies he can still hurt himself."_ I pointed out his choice of wording.

" _We're positive."_ joined Ochaco.

" _Alright, I'll trust your word since you've known him the longest, but know that I still have concerns."_

" _Noted"_ ended Tenya.

* * *

A hour and a half later, everyone wished each other good dreams and decided to turn in for the night, I on the other hand decided to take a stroll 'round the dorm building for a while before ending the night on a high note. Once I finished touring myself around the building, I sat down on the ground, thinking about what Tenya said.

 _("Midoriya will be fine.")_

" _I sure hope you know what you're talking about, Tenya."_ I spoke to myself. Brushing against the tender grass next to the cemented sidewalk, my mind reminded me the thought of that girl from the many dreams I've had.

 _("Remember...Kamren.")_

Scratching my head, I grunted at the vauge hint. " _Remember what?"_ I frustratingly asked myself repeatedly. For the next three minutes, I rolled on the grass, trying to figure out what she meant. " _If only you could be more specifi-"_

" _ **Detroit SMASH!"**_

The loud cry immediately caused me to jump off the ground with frightening caution. " _What the hell was that?"_ I questioned with a scared tone in my voice. Suddenly, the wind accelerated to high speeds as I was almost removed from the ground beneath my feet. Was this the act of a villain? No, it couldn't be, surely no one is that stupid to attack the campus at night. Well whatever it is, I have to check it out.

Once the wind speed died down, I rushed to where the sound came from, ready to fight the person responsible for such a ruckus. A couple hundred feet from the dorms resided a group of trees, and inside the mini-forest sounded grunts of exhaustion and bits of pain. Not hesitating for a second, I jumped into the scene and who do I find making all of the commotion?

" _Izuku?"_

Stood in front of me was Midoriya in what I suspected was his hero costume. He wore a green jumpsuit with a neck brace resembling a smile rivaling that of All Might's. He had a shocked expression on his face, probably due to not expecting me to just pop out of nowhere. " _Kamren! What are you doing here?!"_ He screamed

" _I should be asking you the same thing! I was almost taken off the ground by that gust of wind!"_ I countered.

" _Young Midoriya, who's the kid? A friend of yours?"_ asked a third voice, specifically of the male category. Standing behind Midoriya was a slender, blonde-haired man who appeared to have no pupils except two blue, glowing dots surrounded by the black abyss of his eyes.

" _He's the new student I was talking about."_ He explained to the frail man.

" _I'm sorry, but who is this guy, Izuku?"_ I asked befuddled. The pair looked at me as if I was pulling their legs or something.

The man then walked up to me and in probably the weirdest but yet greatest moment in my life, transformed from his fragile body to a muscular hunk, wearing a familiar smile I've seen many times before. In front of me at that very moment was the retired number one hero in the world.

" _ **A-Al-All M-Mi-Might!?"**_ I yelled to my heart's content.

" _Hahaha! Yes, it is I! All-Mig-"_

All Might began to revert to his skinny form, coughing out blood, I on the other hand had my mouth gaping wide open, completely clueless at the current situation.

" _M-Midoriya...h-how...and w-why….is A-All Might here?"_ I slowly turned to Midoriya, stuttering.

" _Um..well you see-"_

" _I was just helping him out with quirk, making sure he controls it better."_ All Might cut him off.

" _Is that it?"_

" _Yep, it pretty much speaks for itself, right Young Midoriya?"_ He turns to the green haired boy.

" _Right!"_ He nodded yes.

I should still be asking more questions as to why they're out here so late, but I'm willing to leave it at that. " _Okay, I'll take your word. I'm willing to forgive and forget."_

The two sighed in relief, but then Midoriya looked at me with concern as much as I was suspicious of their actions. " _Speaking of which, how come you're out here?"_

" _I was touring around the places while I was still awake, and then I started to-"_ I paused myself, covering my mouth. I couldn't tell anyone about my dreams yet, I'll wait 'till people could understand my reasoning.

" _Started to what?"_ asked All Might.

" _Nothing, forget I said that part. Anyway, as I was walking around, Midoriya caused so much wind pressure in the air that it almost lifted me from the ground."_ I explained in further detail.

" _Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you, I was only working on my moves!"_ worried Midoriya.

" _It's fine, Midoriya. It's nothing to get upset about."_ I chuckled. I then turned over to All Might. " _It's an honor to meet you sir."_ I bowed.

" _Why thank you..What's your name kid?"_

" _Kamren. Kamren Campbell at your service, would it be alright if I asked for an autograph? I've been a fan of yours since I was in kindergarten."_ I asked holding a pencil and notecard.

" _Sure, I don't see any harm in it."_ I gave him the supplies and he began to jot his name down on the notecard, when he gave it back to me, I tucked in in my pockets with a smile on my face, fanboying hard on the inside

Once we were done chattering, I left the pair to their own devices, entrusting Midoriya to keep his quirk under control. I still have goosebumps from earlier, getting an autograph from the man himself. " _You did it Kamren, you finally got his handwritten signature. I'm gonna die happy now."_ I thought.

As I approached the doors of the dorm building, I heard grunts of exhaustion coming from behind me. As I rotated myself to see who it was, it was a girl that had dark-green hair with a bow tie knot in the back, her face resembled that of a frog's or a upgraded version from that horrible abomination of an image on the internet. She held many bags of what seemed to be food and accessories, and she seemed to almost lose her grip.

" _Hey! You need help carrying that?"_ I asked her, trying to be a good Samaritan.

" _Yeah, take some of the heavy ones and I should be good carrying the rest."_ I walked to her aid and grabbed the handles of the heavier bags, or what I had assumed to be heavy as these bags didn't have anything too difficult to lift.

" _You good handling the rest?"_ I asked.

" _I should be fine for now, I'll let you know if you need to carry another bag."_

" _Here, let me open the doors for you."_ I suggested as I used my back to push against the entrance, opening the inside of the building. " _I didn't get your name, I'm Kamren by the way."_

" _ **Tsuyu Asui**_ _, but please, call me Tsuyu or Tsu." She introduced herself._

" _Sure thing, Tsu."_

After we entered the building, me and Tsuyu headed down to her room on the fifth floor using the elevator. On the ride up, she started conversation.

" _So are you the new guy?"_

" _Pretty much, let me guess, did Mina tell you about me?"_ she nods her head 'yes' in response. " _Figures as much."_

" _So how are you enjoying yourself? Meet anyone else?"_

" _I got the chance to hang out with Midoriya, Ochaco, Tenya, Hagakure, Kyoka, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta. So to put it simply, I think I got around to meeting a couple of your friends."_ I explained.

" _Wait, did you say Mineta? He didn't give any of the girls trouble, did he?"_ she asks with concern.

" _He didn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary…"_ I paused as I remembered what happened when I ran into him earlier, he seemed rather cautious and suspicious. " _Actually, now that you mention it, I ran into him earlier and when I asked him if he wanted to join me and the others in the living room, he said he had unfinished business to attend to."_

Tsuyu sighed in disappointment, facepalming herself. " _That pervert is going to be in so much trouble."_

" _If I catch him doing anything uncalled for, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him. Can't have the boy running around the halls with girl's underwear in his hands."_ I joked. It seem as if she didn't take that lightly as her tongue extended much like a frog's and smacked me across the face.

" _Never put that image in my head again."_ She warned.

" _Noted."_ I replied, rubbing my cheeks.

The elevator came to a halt as we reached our floor, me and Tsuyu grabbed our bags and headed for her room at the end of the hallway.

" _Judging by that tongue of yours, I can only assume that your quirk is entirely frog themed, correct?"_

" _Yep, why ask?"_

" _No particular reason, just wanted to be clarified."_

We arrived at the end of the hall and she opened the door to her room. " _You want some something to drink?"_ she offered.

" _No thanks, I had something to drink earlier."_ I declined.

" _Okay, you can set the bags down next to the door, thanks for helping me carry everything, ribbit ribbit."_

" _Don't mention it, I was just doing what's in my nature….and did you just croak?"_

Tsuyu nodded her head 'yes'. " _It's something frog's do from time to time, if you didn't mind, I'd rather not discuss it any further than that."_

" _Sure thing, it ain't my place to talk about it. I'll see you tomorrow, Tsu."_ I raised my hand to her for a handshake.

" _Cya later, Kamren."_ Tsuyu smiled as we shook hands, afterwards we waved each other goodbye as I headed to the elevator to find my room on the fourth floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : A Hero's Introducion**

" **RING! RING!"** Off went my alarm. Back in Alabama, I had set a wake up schedule to keep my sleeping in check, 4:30 for the weekdays and 7:00 for the weekends. Up and immediately awake, I turned to the alarm and shut it off. " _I really gotta turn the volume on that thing down a bit."_ I rose from the mattress, rubbing my eyes.

For the remainder of the morning, I took a quick shower, got dressed, cleared the luggage out of my backpack and replaced it with school supplies. Once that was taken care of, I walked out of the room and headed for the elevator, already at the front of it was Bakugo, who looked at me as if he was going to kill me. " _Follow me."_ He addressed me.

" _Yeah, and why should I?"_ I retorted with an eyebrow raised.

He angrily got up in my face. " _You wanna be the one explaining to Aizawa why the building got blown in half?"_ Bakugo smugingly threatened. Not wanting the imminent death of my classmates anytime soon, I nodded in agreement. " _Wise decision, now come on you damn bastard."_ Bakugo then proceeds to head down the elevator with me following close behind.

Me and explosion boy found ourselves outside the building all by our lonesome, far enough to not wake up the others in case the two of us were too loud. " _Now what was the reason for dragging me out he-"_

All of a sudden, Bakugo halted me and grabbed my throat, slamming me to the ground. I tried to push his left hand off, but he used his other arm to open his other hand and to spark tiny explosions at my face, keeping me at bay to protect myself further. His already murderous face increased in anger by tenfold, looking me dead in the eyes. " _Listen here you piece of shit, you think you're all tough just because you told me off yesterday. But guess what? That couldn't be farther from the truth, you son of a bitch."_

I tried to speak, but he cut me off by covering my mouth with his free hand. " _I'm only going to tell you this once just to make things clear between us. Get in my way or attempt to humiliate me again, and it'll end with your pathetic ass kicked by yours truly, got it?"_ I nodded my head in agreement and he released me from his clutches. As he began to walk away back to the dorms, I asked,

" _Midoriya said you two were childhood friends, right?"_ Bakugo stopped in his tracks and turned back to me.

" _What about the damn nerd? He's irrelevant."_

" _Were you always like this with him? Preying on those you considered weak?"_ I continued interrogating. He slowly walked up to me again in a more calm demeanor.

" _What happens between me and Deku is none of your business. So why don't you do me a favor and keep your shit-talking mouth out of it?"_ Not wanting to start anything physical so early in the day, I let it be and Bakugo trailed off back to the dorms.

' _Ain't that a way to start the morning?'_ I thought to myself.

For the rest of the morning, I took a quick jog around the campus, did some push-ups, stopped at a local fast food restaurant for a quick breakfast, and did the rest of my aerobic exercises before class started. As I wrapped up my morning routine, I quickly headed back down to the dorms to put on my school uniform, consisting of a grey suit with a red tie and dark-green jeans, and started my walk down to the school.

On the road to the campus, I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Bakugo said before he left.

' _So why don't you do me a favor and keep your mouth out of it?'_

My eyes rolled to my hand, clenching it into a fist. ' _If only I could help you handling him, Midoriya.'_ my mind pondered.

" _Hey Kamren!"_ a voice interrupted me and my thoughts. Catching up to me at a fast pace, Midoriya and Uraraka waved with happy smiles on their faces.

" _Midoriya! Uraraka! Good to see you two up and awake for today."_ I smiled, glad to see my good friends.

" _The feeling's mutual. So did you enjoy your room we helped set up?"_ asked Izuku

" _Like you wouldn't believe.."_ I replied, reminiscing the feel of the mattress and the many pillows I laid my head on. " _I slept like a newborn baby in a cradle."_

" _Makes sense with the All Might blanket you got."_ Ochaco teased, leaving my face crimson red. Noticing my embarrassed expressions, she apologized for her unintentional teasing.

" _Anyway, why don't we hurry ourselves to the classroom, I'm sure Aizawa won't be happy if one of us decides to turn up late."_ I recommended.

" _Right! Come on Deku, we still got enough time!"_ encouraged Ochaco. Midoriya nodded his head in response and the three of us ran off to meet our classmates back in our homeroom. I only hope that in case we make it a few minutes later than expected, Aizawa won't be there to scold us about being tardy.

Thankfully we reached the classroom just in the nick of time, as we set foot in the room, the bell rang for class to start, I sigh in relief.

' _Phew...Any sooner and we would've been this close to getting scolded.'_

Once the bells ended their ringing, I took my seat next to Momo and patiently waited for Aizawa to make an appearance. Mineta, who was sitting in the desk in front of mine, turned to me to start conversation.

" _So Kamren, I heard you carried Asui's bags to her room last night, wanna fill me in on the juicy details?"_

Little pink blush marks started to appear on my face at his embarrassing question. How did he know that? Was he still awake during then? What did he mean by " **juicy?"**

" _Y-y-yes, but nothing of that sort. Now u-unless you want to fail our class, I s-suggest you keep your eyes and ears off me and onto the board."_ I told him off stuttering while my cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Intimidated, Mineta backed away and turned away from my direction.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my binder, opened it to a fresh sheet of paper, grabbed a pencil from the little compartments of the backpack, and got ready to write whatever I needed to jot down...all while putting in one headphone in my ear, that way I wouldn't completely become bored of the class instantly.

From the door came Aizawa and our modern hero art history teacher, Ms Midnight. Midnight wore a dominatrix-inspired costume colored with a whip and personality to match, from the class I had her in yesterday, she had a rather...let's say 'interesting' way of communicating with her students, yesterday while asking who I was, she said and I quote, " _Oh, Kamren! That name brings back so many..._ ' _ **Fun'**_ _memories of my U.A years."_ Guess that's why she's called the "18+ Only Hero."

" _Morning class, I hope you able to learn a couple things from your new classmate overnight."_ Announced Aizawa, alluding to me as the new student. " _Back on today's topic, will be joining us for today's subject."_ I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant, and why did it need to involve Midnight? Don't get me wrong, having another teacher around to help is a nice change of pace, I'd just rather it be someone like Cementoss or Ectoplasm as opposed to someone who would be rather physically distracting.

' _Damn these teenage hormones.'_

Before I got the chance to so myself, Tenya raised his hand high as fast as he could and asked boldy " _As to what are we going to be learning today? How will this enhance our hero training? Will this be-"_ He stopped when he realized Aizawa was staring at him like he was going to call him out in front of the entire class, and as such, he slowly descended his hand to his desk. Good thing I didn't ask any questions.

" _Before I was interrupted, today we are going to be writing our hero introductions."_ He finished.

Along with everyone else, I was scratching my head as to what he referring to. " _What he means is that you will put together a heroic speech which you will present to at the end of the class. It can be as long as you want, but please keep the presentation under three to six minutes. You will have the entire class period to work on this and if you don't get finished, you may work on it when school is over, but know that it will cost ten points less"_ Midnight thankfully clarified to our confused minds.

" _Thank you Midnight. She will be here to provide any assistance and advice you need, this isn't my cut of the gig so don't ask me to help on this subject. I'll be taking my nap now."_ Aizawa then did one of the weirdest things I've seen someone do out of nowhere, he pulled out a yellow sleeping bag, got in it, laid down on the ground like a caterpillar and zipped himself up.

' _Don't teachers get fired for this type of behavior?'_

While Midnight was walking around, giving my fellow classmates advice, I jotted down a couple mental questions to ask myself on a seperate sheet of paper.

' _What kind of hero do you want to be?'_

' _What motivates you to help others?'_

' _Why do you do what you want to do?'_

' _What is the purpose for being heroic?'_

' _Why do you want to become a symbol for others?'_

Those were just some of the couple of questions I began to ask myself, some harder to answer than others, thankfully I had all class to figure this out.

" _You look a bit stumped, whatchya writing down?"_ I turned my head to the side and I saw Momo looking at me and my piece of paper.

" _Oh, Yaoyorozu. I'm just jotting down some questions to help me out with the assignment, have a look, it might help you, too."_ I answered showing her the questions I wrote down. She began to eye them, thinking of her response.

" _I think you might be thinking too hard on this."_ I looked at her with a curious face to give a clear message. " _If you're wanting to go the route you're going, then I'd suggest your backstory."_

" _You mean write who I was like before I came here?"_ I asked. She nodded her head 'yes' in response.

" _Are you two talking about the work?"_ I looked up and saw Midnight, who just happened to eavesdrop on me and Momo's conversation.

" _Of course madam."_ I responded appropriately. With that, she tended to the other students, leaving me and Momo to continue our assignment.

" _Sorry 'bout that, Yaoyorozu. I didn't mean to distract you from your work."_ I humbly apologize.

" _It's fine. You don't have to apologize, if anything I should be sorry for taking you off course."_ she insisted. I smiled slightly in return.

An hour later passed, and so far I still had nothing but questions. It was either at this point I was really this dense not getting it or...nope, it's me being dense. For speeches and such, Mineta spouted nonsense about how he'll save " _all the fine babes"_ and that was his inspiration to being a hero in the first place, as expected, he was scolded by Aizawa, Midnight, and especially Jiro and Hagakure, who after class gave him a well deserved beating.

Next was Bakugo, all he said was how he was better than everyone else and that if anyone gets in his way, he'll kill them, I know he's full of himself but he can't be serious. Then came Mina, Yuga Aoyama, Rikido Sato, Kaminari, Tenya, Momo, and Shoto Todoroki, everyone else didn't finish it so that means ten less points, that being me, Midoriya, Tokoyami, Hagakure, Uraraka, Kirishima, Jiro, Sero, Masahiro Ojiro, Tsuyu, Koji Koda, and Mezo Shoji. Thankfully Aizawa said he'd consider giving us five less points instead of ten, but that's if we manage to make ours better than what was presented today, and it's gonna be hard to beat Tenya and Momo.

* * *

It was the end of the day once again, the school closed down, and it was time to retire to the dorms once again. I was in my room, coming up with ideas for the speech.

" _Come on now, think brain, think!"_ I told myself, almost breaking my pencil from the amount of frustration going through my veins.

' **Knock! Knock!'**

I got up from my desk and walked to the door, opening it to find Tsuyu awaiting on the other side. " _Tsu? You needed something?"_

" _Yaoyorozu told me you were having a bit of trouble thinking something, so I thought I'd help, ribbit ribbit._ _Think of it as a way of me repaying you for helping me out last night."_ she explained herself.

" _But don't you need to finish yours too? I don't recall hearing you giving your speech in front of class."_

" _I got done with mine a couple of minutes ago."_

" _Whatever you say, come on in."_ I welcomed her. Tsuyu walked in, peeking at the amount of film equipment I had at my disposal.

" _You sure have a lot of time on your hands, don't you?"_ she pointed out.

" _I tend to mess around with them every once in a while."_ I laughed slightly, she chuckles along with me. " _Anyway, I've been asking myself what I should do for my speech. I've even wrote down myself questions to help me out better, but it's causing more frustration than satisfaction."_ I said, showing her the questions I showed Momo during class.

" _Yaoyorozu mentioned you might've been thinking about this a bit too hard. You're even using broader vocabulary, speak like a normal person, ribbit. People might not understand what you're saying."_ Tsuyu advised me, I returned with a blush, noticing my constant use of long words and adjectives.

" _Yeah, whatever you say."_

She raised a finger to her mouth, guessing it's another part of her amphibian-like nature. " _Think about it, who has been an important role model in your life?"_

My eyes widened at her question, my heart felt like it stopped beating after she said ' _important role model.'_ There was one person I looked up to ever since I met him, but should I even consider telling her, let alone anyone something that personal?

" _Hello? You in there?"_ Tsuyu snapped me back to reality.

" _Sorry, I...was thinking about someone I knew before coming here."_ I apologised.

" _Is there something wrong?"_

" _I'm ok, it's just...my role model was so important to me."_ I sighed sadly.

" _If you don't mind, would you like to talk about it?"_ She asked.

" _You know what, I'd like that. Gimme a minute, I'm gonna pull something up on my computer."_ As Tsuyu waited patiently, I logged onto my desktop and got into a folder titled ' _Old Memories,'_ inside the folder was one singular video. " _I do warn you though, some of the content of this video may be...difficult to watch."_ I warned. She nodded her head in agreement and I played the video.

The video played like it was playing a slideshow, it showed a young boy, a middle aged adult and an elderly man as the first picture. The boy was labeled as ' _Me,'_ the middle aged man was labeled as ' _Father/Matthew,"_ and the elder was labeled as ' _Grandfather/Frank.'_

" _That you in the photo?"_ Tsuyu asked, pointing to the boy.

" _Yeah, I was kinda chubby for a bit as you can see for yourself."_ I smiled lightly.

The video then transitioned from the photo to a family home video-style shoot at a birthday party at a local Chuck-E-Cheese.

" _You enjoying the Pizza, Kam?"_ asked my grandfather in the video.

" _Oh you know it! Thank you for bringing me here, Pee-pa."_ my past self said. Tsuyu giggled a bit at what I used to call Grandpa.

" _Pee-Pa?"_

" _It was my way of saying stuff in English, at least first starting out."_ I explained.

Going back to the video, it went from the kid-friendly restaurant to an apartment that looked to be on the second floor, the camera was focused on me sleeping in the living room chair upside down, my grandpa, holding the camera, sighs in disappointment.

" _Matthew, you better know what you're doing. I'm not so sure if I can keep doing this, he needs his father._ "

The next clip played, it had my father in the background surrounded by his friends, all of which were smoking joints and marijuana. The camera changed focus to me, coughing my young ass off on account of my asthma. Father, from the other room, put down the drug and walked over to me, patting my back to get all of the toxic air out of my lungs.

My face turned one of happiness to anger constantly at every clip. The next couple of scenes showed me in several environments with my Grandfather and Father, one had Grandpa and I playing basketball with my father and a woman near her age, warming my heart, in another scene, it had my father and the woman yelling at each other, I, holding the camera, turned to a baby boy, who was laying down on the bed I was sitting on, and said " _Don't worry buddy, we'll be ok, I know we will. This'll only last for a couple of months, then everything is going to be back to normal soon enough."_

Tsuyu, now noticing my soon to become rage, tapped my shoulders. I changed my point of view from the screen to her. " _Are you ok? You look like you're about to punch a hole through your computer."_

Before I got a chance to answer, the second to last clip played. Grandpa and Dad were arguing over Dad's latest decisions at that point, me, being oblivious as I was, were on the living room couch playing those old Plug n Play consoles you'd find in a pawn shop.

" _Fuck you! Do you know the type of support I've been giving to my kid?!"_ insulted Father.

" _Support? You call smoking pot and hitting your girlfriend supporting Kamren?_ " retorted Grandpa.

More words were said, then out of nowhere, the two men started throwing punches and kicks from the kitchen to the living room. As the two were too focused on each other, they didn't take notice that I was there, so they unintentionally broke both the T.V and the console. Me being the passive type and a youngling at the time, tried to break up the fight, but alas, it was to no avail.

" _Kamren! Get away from them, damn it!"_ ordered my mother, who was filming it just in case this were to go too far, she would show it to the police.

While I was trying to break up the fight, Dad must've gotten too careless and accidentally smacked me across the room, my young body hit the wall hard. The two of them stopped fighting and all three of them just stared at me in shock, I on the other hand was both sorrowful and unbelievably pissed. Since I was young at the time, I didn't know how to handle the situation well so there was only one option my young mind had.

My past self ran to the nearest room and opened up the window. " _Kamren! Get down from there this instant!"_ commanded my father. There was no use to even attempt bringing me back to my senses, my stubbornness was too much.

" _Kamren..."_

I looked at Tsuyu, who I'd forgot was even there for all of this, my mind was too focused on what was happening.

" _Please, for both our sakes, turn this off."_ she pleaded, and so I did as she requested. The screen went from me on the edge of a window to complete emptiness.

" _So, what happened after that?"_ Tsuyu asked.

" _I used my quirk to fly away from all three of them and I had to live out in a abandoned shack for a week. Once all that was over, my Dad said he'd do better in raising me...but he didn't keep his promise. Many years after that, Grandpa passed away and I felt like the whole world was crashing down on me."_ I paused to catch my breath. " _At that time, I was living with my father and another one of his girls. This was when I grew more respect for him as I was only twelve or thirteen at the time."_

" _I...I'm sorry for your loss. Wait, how old are you?"_

" _Just turned sixteen."_ I answered. " _So yeah, this wasn't that too long ago."_

" _If you don't mind, I'd like to see your quirk, ribbit."_ She requested, changing the subject slightly. I agreed and began to take my shirt off. " _I don't think this is what I meant."_ Tsu giggled, I returned with a little blush.

" _Don't worry, it's nothing like that, I swear."_ As the shirt was completely off, two blue wings sprouted from by back, they were about my body size, if not taller.

" _Wow...Can I touch them?"_

Not really minding, I nodded and she began to feel the soft texture of the feathers, I shivered with every caress. Tsuyu stopped after a couple more seconds and I put my shirt back on.

" _Anyways, shouldn't we get back to the assignment?"_ I reminded.

" _Right."_

We started to come up with ideas that seemed good at first, but when the conclusion came, we had to restart from the beginning, and it was like this for about an hour. It wasn't until then when Tsuyu came up with the answer.

" _You didn't exactly have the greatest childhood, did you?"_ Tsuyu brought up, referencing what the video displayed earlier.

" _Yeah...it's been pretty hectic."_

" _Frank must've been a great person."_

" _That he was, he always treated me like he was my father. Ironic isn't it?"_ I quipped.

" _What would you say to him now?"_

" _More than you could imagine, Tsu."_ I turn to look at a clock on the desk, it was about 11:50. " _Oh crap! It's getting late. We'd better stop for now, I'll figure something out tomorrow."_

" _You're right, I guess we must've forgotten about the time. I'll see you later."_ She proceeds to exit out the door. " _And Kamren?"_

" _Yeah Tsu?"_

" _Know that you can always come talk to me if this type of stuff happens, I want to help."_

" _I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for coming tonight, I needed that."_

" _Anytime, ribbit."_ Tsuyu then left the room to leave me in my own thoughts.

For the rest of the night, I spent my time thinking about what she said about Grandpa.

' _What would you say to him now?'_

I'd...I'd thank him for everything he's done for me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to have a roof over my head, or able to eat. I wouldn't have learnt how to love like I have, I wouldn't have possibly have any idea on how to do things on my own. I...I...I'd hug him and tell him how much he meant to me, how much of a caring individual he was, how more of a father he seemed to be than that scumbag.

I'd tell him to never let go.

* * *

Morning came and so did the time for me to get my ass up and get myself ready for the day. I didn't have long to sleep since I stayed up so late with Tsuyu, then again, if I didn't have her over, I wouldn't have been able to vent like I did. As usual, I got myself dressed, but since I stayed up, I decided to grab myself some coffee and relax before school started again.

" _Now how the hell am I going to do this? I only have an hour before classes start, so I need to come up with something or I'll get no points."_ I thought to myself. " _Come on, think! What would Grandp-"_

A silence from both my mind and the room lasted for the next couple of minutes, how could I have been so blind? So oblivious? The answer was there the whole time, and I didn't even once thought for a second. He was my role model, right? So why not take notes from him and help others like he helped me.

" _Eureka! I got it!"_ I boldly announced to myself. I rushed to the backpack, grabbed a paper and pencil, and began to write like my life depended on it.

For the next forty-five minutes, I began writing this speech like crazy fast, well I had to given the time constraint I was in. At the end of writing it, my brain was exhausted, my hand felt sore, and my eyes began to dry up, so I went to the bathroom, took off my glasses, and watered by face using the water from the sink.

Putting the speech in my backpack, I rode down the elevator and made by way outside the door leading to outside. However, as I opened the door, I was then introduced to Mineta and Kaminari, who were standing right out the door as if they were expecting me at that moment.

" _What did you and her do last night, Campbell?"_ asked Mineta, pointing his finger at me.

" _And don't lie to us, we hear everything that goes on in this building so there's nothing to hide."_ continued Kaminari, whose hand sparked yellow electricity. Guessing he overheard some of the stuff me and Tsuyu were saying last night, must've used his quirk somehow since his room is on floor three.

" _It isn't what you think, you two. She was trying to help me get through the speech last night, and then it became personal to a scale I don't feel comfortable talking about right now."_ I explained myself.

" _Oh yeah?_ ' _ **Personal**_ ' _you say?"_ misinterpreted Mineta.

" _You gotta be kidding me, you're only here a couple days and you're boning Asui already? Damn you, Kamren! Who's next on the table? Ashido? Yaoyorozu? Uraraka?"_ further misunderstood Kaminari.

' _Shit! Now I gotta explain to these morons what I actually meant.'_

" _That's not what I meant! You're taking it outta context! There's no 'boning' of any kind going on!"_ I attempted to reason with them, blushing on the false accusations.

" _Then what else was personal?!"_ yelled the both of them. I then had to tell them all about what happened last night...well, except her touching my wings since they could blackmail me or something if I told them.

" _Jeez man, sorry 'bout that. Guess we should've thought about it cleaner."_ apologized Kaminari. Mineta sighed disappointingly like he was expecting something other than family issues.

" _Yeah, you think?"_

" _Anyway, we'll meet you in class, hopefully you work things out with your speech by then, and don't worry about us telling anyone, we'll keep this as a secret between us."_ Mineta ended as he and his friend walked back in the building to get themselves better prepared.

' _Hopefully I don't have to worry about those two again, at least they have the decency to not start any gossip about me and Tsu, that's the last thing either one of us has to worry about. I oughta keep my voice down if I wanna keep a low profile.'_

Once the perverted duo had been dealt with, I made my way down to the campus, it was a somewhat lengthy road as it took about twenty minutes just to get there by foot.

' _Next time, I'll just use my wings to get there. I think the teachers allow their students to use their quirks on school grounds anyway.'_

Finally reaching the campus, I was delighted to meet Midoriya at the front entrance. " _Midoriya! Wait up!"_ I shouted, running to catch up to the green haired teen.

" _Oh Kamren, how's the speech coming along? I heard you were having trouble coming up with a final draft."_ He asked.

" _I got finished with it earlier this morning, thanks for asking. Tsu came over last night to help me a bit and I'm grateful because of that."_

" _That's great! Asui has a knack for helping out people. I should know by experience."_ He congratulated.

" _You worked with her before?"_ I asked.

His tone of voice then dramatically shifted from joy and thrill to one of a serious nature. " _Well...do you remember hearing about what happened at the USJ earlier this year?"_

" _Yeah, I've heard all about it. What does that have to do with Tsuyu?"_

" _A villain with a transportation quirk teleported me, Asui and Mineta to the shipwreck zone. During then, we strategized ourselves out of that situation. If it weren't for her calm personality and ability to rationalize under that situation, the three of us would've been dead by now."_ He explained himself. " _Then when we found the guy who organized the attack, he almost killed her using his quirk, which seemed to dissolve anything using his hands, similar to Uraraka's quirk to levitate objects and people."_

That last bit sent chills down my spine, and I was full of disgust and anger, thankfully I managed to calm myself down before wanting to punch the nearest person.

" _I see. Well, how about we get to class, I'm sure we don't want to end up late."_ I stated, shifting the subject.

" _Oh, right! Come on!"_

Me and Midoriya ran through the building like yesterday and we managed to find our homeroom, there we found Tenya sitting by his lonesome.

' _Ok, this is starting to get ridiculous.'_

Minutes later, the rest of our classmates joined in, the bells rung, and then came Aizawa and Midnight, ready to hear everyone else's speech before moving on to the main topic for today.

" _Alright, whose turn is it to go next?"_ asked Midnight. Confident in my speech, I rose my hand as quickly as he ended his question. " _Great! Remember, speak to the class as if they were kids meeting you for the first time. Tell them why you want to become a hero."_ She advised.

" _Will do."_ I got up from my seat, went to the front of the class, and stood in front of the chalkboard.

" _Hello everyone, I'm the hero,_ _ **Guardian Angel**_ _, and today I'm here to answer a very important question that applies to future heroes in training._ ' _ **Why do people become heroes?'**_ " I introduced myself.

The students seemed intrigued, but yet already bored as if I was talking like I was giving a Tenya-style pep talk, even Tsuyu looked unimpressed with how I was handling it.

" _Coming from a experienced standpoint, I had to deal with family that didn't give a damn about me, let alone support me for almost thirteen years."_ I vaguely hinted towards my father. " _Thankfully I no longer have to tolerate such filth in my life anymore."_

The class then raised their heads in interest. ' _Looks like I got their attention.'_

" _When I enrolled in this facility, I mostly came here due to luck. I didn't have any special classes and I only know how to use my quirk through home training for three years and ongoing. That could also be said for my reason to become a hero, I never really gave it much thought until very recently when someone helped me find it."_

I took a short peek towards Tsuyu's direction, she was smiling at me. Getting back on track, I continued.

" _Even during those years of that part of the family, my Grandpa always made my day shine brighter than the others could darkened. He made sure I was safe, he gave me a roof over my head when others couldn't, he gave me hope for a future I wouldn't have been able to see otherwise. Unfortunately, his time has passed on and I'm the next generation, that means I need to live up to his expectations."_

The students, including Midnight, had sorrowful faces upon me.

" _So as this valiant hero of justice makes way, I promise to set out to do what he did for me. I'll protect those that can't help themselves and keep menaces of villainy away! That is my conviction! That is my reason for being a hero!"_ I ended the speech.

" _Outstanding performance! 9/10! I'd give it higher but you need to suck in your audience instead of boring them with such a cliche introduction."_ commented Midnight, referencing my class not really showing much interest in the beginning.

After my speech was over, I walked back over to my desk, shaking. Usually, whenever I go up on stage, I shake my body due to the amount of pressure I have to endure, it isn't stage fright by any means, but it can sure as hell feel like it sometimes.

Everyone else made their speeches and so ended class, as the bells rang for the final time, the guys and I walked out the building and headed over to the dorms for tonight.

" _That speech was so manly, dude!"_ complemented Kirishima, who had his arm over my neck.

" _Thanks man, you wouldn't believe how much that took outta me."_ I thanked him.

" _Your Grandpa sounds like a great guy, wish I had that kind of role model in my life."_ added Sero.

" _So tell us, who helped you realize what your reason was?"_ asked Kirishima.

Before I could properly answer, Mineta blunted said " _It was Asui."_ My cheeks started to blush once more. Kaminari and Mineta then started to sing that annoying " _Sitting in a Tree"_ bullshit, wanting to do this for a while now, I grabbed both their heads and smacked them against each other, making them fall to the ground, rolling and covering their heads.

' _Serves those two right for teasing me, those bastards.'_

We finally got to the dorm rooms where everyone pitched in some money for some pizza as to congratulate everyone on their success, who knew that Hungry Howies had a big reputation here in Japan? Once that was said and done, we all said our goodbyes and headed back their rooms to turn in for the night, well...almost everyone.

On the fourth floor, I exit from the elevator door and head towards my room, only to find Shoto Todoroki awaiting for me at the door. Out of all the people I was expecting to see at my door, he wasn't exactly what I'd call 'expected.'

" _Todoroki? You need me for something?"_

" _I wanted to ask you about what you said in your speech. Your family, more specifically, if you don't mind."_

' _Well then, this is sure a surprise.'_

" _Yeah, what about my family did you want to discuss?"_ I asked, curiously.

" _Was your father ever abusive towards you?"_ he putted it bluntly. I jumped at his strange question.

" _To a length, yes. But why do you want to know?"_ I questioned Endeavor's son. He then walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

" _You're not the only one who regrets having anything to do with our parents."_

Todoroki then headed down the elevator, leaving me with much to think about.

' _Did...did Endeavor abuse him, too?'_


End file.
